


The stars do not compare

by Liberteaaxx



Category: Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy Harry, Harry is rich as fuck, Louis and Harry are cute, Louis doesn't give a shit, M/M, Okay maybe it is, Power Couple, Science is cute, This sounds like a Notting Hill AU, but is it?, but it's different, happy louis, larry is real, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberteaaxx/pseuds/Liberteaaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't give a fuck about anything, but maybe every time Harry opens his mouth he cares a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars do not compare

Louis never wanted to work in a book shop, in fact, he could think of a thousand jobs he would much rather be doing. Maybe working abroad as a rep, CEO of a huge music firm even just a bin man.

Sure, he'd read books in the past but it hardly made him a reading genius. One thing he did kind of enjoy about the job, was analysing the different people that walked in and out of that shop door daily. He found excitement in seeing the different types of people and stereotypes that waltzed in through that door everyday, there would be your typical know it alls, dressed in their suits, glasses perched on their noses and reading the newest novel from some English literature writer.

And then, there were those that surprised you. Girls caked in makeup, lads in snapbacks that listened to Drake, and then some who dressed in such a peculiar way that they would just intrigue Louis to a point he didn't know he could feel.

That one specific person, would walk into his shop every day. Dressed in a brightly coloured pattern shirt and the tightest jeans humanly possible. He had long curly hair that would fall at his shoulders, mostly looking like it was greasy yet obvious that it was from where he ran his fingers through it over and over again as he kept his head inside whatever book he found himself invested in that day.

He found that boy intriguing, especially on the days he'd enter the book shop with his reading glasses perched on the top off his head without once actually wearing them on his eyes the whole time he sat there.

He had never spoke to him, even though he had been coming into the book shop every day for the past year. He's always wanted to, of course he has, who wouldn't want to talk to the mysterious curly boy? He'd always wanted to ask why he was so invested in the books he read, like, who willingly reads about the solar system and astronomy every single day? Why was he so interested in the way the universe worked?

Of course, Louis had caught the way the curly boy would catch a glimpse of him as he stood behind the counter and he's sure that he caught him looking as well. But why didn't he just say something? Ask him a question? Even ask where a certain book was? He just wanted to hear something more from the curly boy other than 'hello' or 'good morning'.

But here he was, stood behind the counter on a Saturday morning when he'd much prefer to be in bed watching repeats of Friends. His colleague talking his ear off about some shit party he went to the night before, he could have happily turned around and whacked him round the head with the hardcover book he was currently logging into the system, but obviously he chose against getting fired today.

"I'm tellin' you mate, it was mental. The birds tits were massive" Niall spoke, leaning against the other side of the counter as he spoke vividly "do you want to see a picture?"

"I have no interest in some slags tits" He retorted, placing the book down and grabbing the next "she shouldn't be proud that she was walking around without her top on in a room of forty lads"

"Ah, she's easy, what's the problem?"

"That's exactly the problem Niall... Why would you bother with someone who has slept with nearly everybody at Uni"

"Because, she's easy. Did I not just say that?" He asked, speaking as though he was stupid for even making a statement.

"Can you do something productive?" Louis asked, grabbing a handful of books he had spent all morning logging "go and put these away"

Niall nodded but continued as he grabbed them and walked towards the first book shelf "you should come to the next party we go to mate, we can get you fucked"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am in fact gay?"

"I cannot believe that mate, still, it makes no sense. You're literally the straightest gay I know"

"What the fuck?" Louis asked, a short laugh escaping him "how can you be the straightest gay?"

"I don't know pal, but you are"

He chose to ignore him after that. Nialls statements never made much sense, one day he would come in asking what it was like to have sex with a man and the next he would be asking if Louis wanted to shag his sister. He was so strange, but yet he kept him around for entertainment.

It was around eleven when Louis' eyes were firmly gazing on the door, he had made a point of handing over all of his work to Niall so he could sit patiently behind the counter. He knew that in exactly two minutes, the curly boy with the extravagant shirts would be walking through that door,

He made it into a game, he'd physically strain himself as he tried to imagine what the shirt would be like. Yesterday he had shaken all odds, as he waltzed through the door in a blue Hawaiian print, he was certain it probably cost more than his entire existence.

It was like clock work, as the time hit the two minute mark the door slowly opened, the ring lifting through the silent book store and suddenly as the figure stepped into the room, the whole shop had found serenity and beauty.

Today, he had out done all of his previous shirts. Today he was dressed in a navy blue and pink flamingo printed shirt, it clung to his torso amazingly, you could see the butterfly show from the top, where he obviously refused to do his button up. Maybe it was a fashion statement or maybe he just liked to show off his tattoo, either way, Louis couldn't complain.

His eyes followed his as he walked in Louis' direction, he watched the way his fingers ran through his hair and he pushed it up onto his forehead so that Louis was able to see those beautiful tender green eyes. And as ever, the routine followed.

"Good Morning" He spoke, his voice as husky and deep as always and as usual, Louis grew weak at the knees. And he hated it, he was certain that he was probably just a pretentious prick in reality but the way the boys smile brightened with his words he couldn't resist but smile.

"Hello" Louis replied, sharing a smile, not equally as bright as Curly's but genuine.

And that was it, Curly boy walked off towards the lower level off the book store and left Louis alone just admiring the once sign of beauty that stood in front of him mere minutes ago. And he couldn't help himself, he turned to the cctv cameras and found himself watching every screen, watching him scan through the science section, he bent down, his hands on his knees as he stood and stared at the same section like he did every day. And God, this boy was going to kill him and he had no idea.

He continued, watching the curly boy for the rest of the time he was there, admiring the view and ignoring Niall's crude comments about Louis wanting to stick his dick up his arse.

And when Curly had spent two hours reading a book about the universe, he stood up, placed the book back where he found it and walked back up the stairs. Just long enough for Louis to switch the screens off and look partially casual, hoping that as ever, curly didn't notice that he hadn't moved an inch since he came in.

He watched as he appeared at the top of the stairs, Louis was quick in his movements as he looked down at the random book that had been shoved in front of him.

He was pulled up as the angelic voice spoke again, only the second time today and not much of a sentence but it was enough.

"Good bye" and wow, Louis was fucked.

"Bye, have a nice day" Louis retorted quickly, his eyes practically bulging from his sockets.

And he watched him walk all the way out off the shop, he watched the way the curly boys hips swung as he practically walked on his tip toes.

And that was it, he hated his job, he said this every day but he hated it.

"Louis, I've got a mate who's gay just like you" Niall shouted from the other room "Wanna go out with him tonight?"

"Will he fuck me?" Louis asked quickly.

"Yeah man, definitely"

"I'm in"

  
* * *

  
"Yes mother, I'm fine. No, I have not failed my assignments and Yes, I'm still single"

Louis had been on the phone to his his mum for only a few minutes and he already wanted to run into the nearest bookcase and knock himself to save himself the ball ache. It was the same conversation every time and they called nearly every day to talk.

The only problem with moving away for open university was the distance between him and his mother, he didn't mind much however his mum thought differently. She had always worried about him, it was part of the mum job.

"I just worry about you" His mum admitted through a sigh, Louis could hear the atmosphere around her, his younger siblings arguing in the background and the sound of screams and shouts. And he did miss home, of course he did. But he wouldn't go back.

"Don't" He replied simply, twiddling his own between his fingers "Listen, I'm fine. I'm earning enough to live and I'm getting my degree down, I've only got a year left and then I can get a real job, making real money"

"I just wish you'd visit more"

"I'll be home for Christmas"

"I hope so" His mum replied shortly.

"Look, I have to go" Louis said, as his eyes peered over to the cctv camera. He saw that the curly haired boy was now making his way back up the stairs "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, love you boo"

"Yeah, you too" He quickly retorted, ending the call and slamming his phone into the desk.

He looked up just in time to see the curly boy standing over the counter, a wide smile on his face and Louis was certain he was a giant. Up close he was at least eight foot tall, of course he could be over exaggerating but at this moment, he was absolutely certain.

He saw that the boy was holding a book in his hand, which made a huge difference to their usual routine. He eyed the book and then the boy who was still looking at him intently, he raised a questioning eyebrow not quite sure how to speak.

"What's that you've got?" Louis surprised himself as the question left his lips.

"The conquest of Space" The boy replied immediately "Written in nineteen forty nine, it's written by the classic author Willey Ley, he was a scientist. He knew all about how the world worked, in fact, he worked with NASA for a short space of time. Interesting fact, he was actually from Germany but moved to America to learn more about the space continuum. He's the reason that so many people are so invested in space, rocketry and the natural history of the universe"

Louis was stunned, his lips trembling and his eyes wide as the silent boy poured out so much information in such a short space of time. And he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to that, was he supposed to freak out over the fact that the curly boy had spoken more than two words to him or the fact he knew so much about something he had no interest in.

"Oh" Louis simply said.

"I'd like to buy this one, please. It's actually my favourite, I think I've read this one about a hundred times and that's in the year that I've been coming here"

"Well, I did wonder why you were sneaking in here all the time for hours at a time"

"You have the best scientific books to date. I once tried a book store on Mayfair, but it was completely wired with novels about old England and fiction"

"I see" Louis nodded, unable to hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

"Do you read?" He asked, placing the book down on the counter.

"Well, you'd assume so" Louis retorted, scanning the book "But, no, I don't. I have read the Harry Potter books if that counts at all"

"It's still a book" He said with a soft smile "I'm not a fan of fiction books, but I admit I did read those"

"Can't beat a bit of Harry Potter, it's sick"

"True" He agreed "How much do I owe you?"

"Actually" Louis starts and stops, deleting the purchase from the till "Just have it"

"Are you serious?" He asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I mean, you're the only one who actually reads it" Louis shrugged "so, yeah, take it. I'm sure you'll put it to good use"

"Well, thank you" He replied smoothly "Willy Ley would thank you for your support off the universe"

"I'm sure he would, Curly"

"I'm Harry" He replied quickly "Just so you know"

"Louis" He replied, noting the name and not being able to help the way his name sounded so natural in his mind. Although, he was certain that Curly was going to stick.

"Well, have a nice day Louis"

"You too, Curly"

And that's how it began, rather than their routine of Hello's and Good Bye's, it began a cycle of short conversations and the odd space joke here and there and he was really beginning to like this guy.

"Interesting fact for you" Harry said as Louis sat opposite him in the lower level of the book store "There's actually a planet nick named the Genesis Planet that is so old, literally, they say it's around twelve point seven billion years old. It's literally the oldest planet ever found"

"Wow" Louis amused him, taking a sip off his tea. They had only been doing this for a couple days, Louis would get off on his lunch and nip outside for a quick cigarette before making himself a cup of tea and joining Harry downstairs.

He was convinced it was because he had nothing better to do, but of course, he could be completely wrong.

"I read this fascinating book today" Harry said, pushing the book in Louis' direction "Cosmos, it was written by Carl Sagan in nineteen eighty. He was an astronomer, he just wanted everyone to become interested in the subject of science and the worlds beyond. There's actually a TV show, as well"

"I imagine you watched it, didn't you?"

"I did" Harry admitted, biting on his bottom lip. Louis found that he did that whenever he felt embarrassed, but he didn't understand why he would feel so embarrassed. Louis literally enjoyed listening to Harry go on and on about science shit, in fact, he made it interesting. Whether it be by the way he explained it or the way he looked.

"You should read the book" Harry continued "then, if you can't get into it you could always give the TV show a go. You never know, you might find it interesting"

"Will I die of boredom? I told you Curly, I have never really gotten into that side of things, not really me"

"Then why do you listen to me go on and on about it?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe because you seem so interested and intrigued by it all, you just seem like you're bursting to tell someone about it and I don't mind listening to it, as long as it makes you happy" Louis admitted.

"Oh" Harry said, his eyes wide as if Louis had just said something stupidly offensive "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

And as the days went by, Louis found that Harry literally didn't have an off button. He spoke about Astronomy as much as he possibly could, if it wasn't about the fear of the universe evaporating it was the science about the stars. And Louis could not figure out why he was listening, usually he would shut down anyone who would try and force their beliefs or hobbies down his throat, usually starting an argument. But with Harry, he just couldn't, he just liked the way the boy smiled.

It was effecting him more than he thought, especially when his friends were noticing a few slight changes.

"Where the fuck have you been the past few days?" Louis' best friend Zayn asked as he walked into his flat, a beer in hand and looking incredibly high.

"Oh yes, Hello to you too" Louis replied, embracing him in a short hug.

"Niall said you're in love" He stated, sitting on the bar stool next to Louis' kitchen counter.

"Yeah, well Niall chats shit"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Zayn spoke with an evident smirk, taking a short sip of his beer "You, Louis Tomlinson sleep with a different guy every night and since this mystery person started speaking you, you have not laid a finger on anyone"

"And that's evidence? Fuck off. Just because I don't fancy being a slut all the time doesn't mean I'm in love"

"But, you are a slut. Actually, you're a bottom slut, if we're going to get technical. So what's this mystery guy got on you? Has he got a big dick?"

"I wouldn't know" Louis scoffed.

"Ah, so you are in love"

"How the fuck did you get that from what I just said? I literally don't know who you're on about, so how could I know if he had a big dick?"

"I hope you're not" Zayn admitted "We made a pact that we would be single forever and become the biggest sluts in England"

"Zayn, we were literally fifteen when we said that. We're now twenty two, I don't think that still counts"

"The fuck it does" Zayn practically shouted "Don't go getting all soft on me now Tomlinson, die hard, literally"

"I'm beginning to wonder why I'm friends with you at all"

"Because you have no other friends"

"Touché"

He was standing by the door today as Harry walked in, dressed in all black, his shirt buttons decreasing by the day, you could see just before his belly button. And Louis often wondered why he even bothered to wear a shirt. He looked positively gorgeous today, his jeans seemed extra tight as the clung to his thighs and Louis' wanted to bite them.

"You're looking dapper today, Curly" Louis said, not bothering with a hello.

"Had a meeting" He said simply "How has your day been so far?"

"Well, you know, I've been stacking books, logging books, selling books, the usual"

"As thrilling as ever" Harry said with a laugh, reaching up to push his sunglasses to the top off his head.

"What's it going to be today, curls? A thrilling explanation on the Universes impending doom or a bright tale about the stars?"

"Both sound wonderful, however today I have to work on a presentation. I don't want to sound pushy, but do you mind if I work on it downstairs?" He asked shyly, as ever biting down on his bottom lip "I just find comfort when around books"

"Sure thing" Louis quickly agreed "Do you want a tea or a..."

And Louis was halted from his question as the door opened once more and this time he wasn't over joyed by the slight cold air flurrying through the store, instead he wanted to charge at them and ban them for life.

"What's up fuck machine"

"Really Zayn?" Louis asked, glancing at his best friend as he walked in with Niall "You are literally a child"

"Oi, that's the bloke" Niall said not so discretely to Zayn, practically pointing in Harry's face.

"Well, well, well" Zayn said with a smirk, removing his sunglasses and biting down on the edge of them. He approached Harry with a sly smile "I'm Zayn, and you are?"

"Uhh, I'm Harry" He replied warily.

"Lovely to meet you Harry. I'm Louis' best mate. I've heard some great things"

"You have?" Harry asked, turning to Louis with a questioning glance.

"Not from Lou, don't worry. From little Niall over here" Zayn spoke, gesturing to Niall.

"Oh, well it's lovely to meet you also" Harry said quickly "Don't mean to sound rude, it's just I have this presentation and..."

"Don't let us keep you, go ahead" Zayn said, taking a step back.

Harry nodded, smiling politely before he was quickly stepping down the stairs and making his home in his comfort area. As soon as he was out of sight and out of shot, Zayn made himself comfy in Louis' chair, kicking his feet up on the desk.

"I can understand now" Zayn stated, playing with his sunglasses in his hand "He's hot, I'll give you that"

"Oh fuck off" Louis retaliated, pushing Zayn's feet off the counter "What the fuck are you both even doing here? Don't I see you enough?"

"We were just grabbing lunch at Preston's and we thought we'd come and say hi"

"Niall, shouldn't you be working today?"

"Yeah" Niall nodded, his eyes never reaching up from his phone "But, I'm ill"

"No you're not"

"Well, I was tired and couldn't be arsed looking at books all day"

"Right" Louis said, leaning against the counter.

"It's Liam's party tonight, are you coming?" Zayn asked.

"I might give it a miss"

"What? Are you serious? Never have you ever denied a party. What has that curly boy done to you?"

"Nothing" Louis quickly defended "Maybe I just don't wanna go out all the time"

"He's in love" They both spoke in unison.

"You are aware that I have only been speaking to this lad for a week, right?"

"Are we not including the past year you've been drooling over him?" Niall added.

"I was not drooling over him"

"Yeah, sure" Niall said with a short laugh "You made sure you were on the book floor whenever it was eleven, just so you could watch him walk in and say Hello"

"You're so cute" Zayn said with a grin "Why don't you ask curly to come over to the party tonight?"

"I've already told you, I'm not coming"

"Come on man, just because he's got you hooked doesn't mean you're allowed to blank us out. Just come for a few drinks, bring your new friend and we'll have a good time. I promise I won't make any stupid comments about the two of you"

"You can't promise that" Louis retorted, and sure, he really didn't want to go tonight however the idea of spending more time with Harry sounded more pleasurable than anything. "Maybe. But if Harry doesn't want to come then I'm not going"

"Great" Zayn said, standing up from his chair "Well, we're going to Mayfair, going to find an outfit for tonight. If I see anything that'll suit you, I'll make sure to pick it up - don't want you looking fugly on your first date with lover boy"

"Just get out"

Louis was soon sat with Harry downstairs, he was just silently watching him as he typed away and listened to the soft tones of Kodaline that came from his laptop. Every now and then, Harry would pause from his typing and come out with some random fact. And Louis hated how much he loved the way Harry spoke, especially when he spoke about anything remotely scientific.

"Did you know that our solar system takes two hundred and twenty five million years to rotate around the Milky Way? The last time the earth was in this position we had dinosaurs just begin to roam"

"I didn't Harry" Louis spoke with a fond smile.

"I have this huge presentation for work" Harry finally explained "I work at London's science university and I have to explain the history of black holes and the undescribed moments of the universe that are yet to be explained"

"Who are you explaining this to?"

"Undergrad students" Harry sighed "They discuss the parts of the universe that nobody really understands"

"I see. And when is this presentation due?"

"Next Friday"

"Right and how long have you been working on it?"

"A year" He admitted.

"Oh, so that's why you've been coming in here every day" Louis realised "a year is a long fucking time Harry"

"Well, I have to perfect it. If I do a good job there's a great chance of me being offered a job in NASA, I've got the degree and the knowledge of it all, I just need to prove myself"

"Wow. Isn't NASA in the states?"

"Yeah, how amazing would that be? To work in the place that legends found their best moments. I could live along legends"

"That's amazing Harry" and Louis meant it, he already thought Harry was amazing but the more he found out about his life the more he found him wonderful.

"Yeah, that all depends on how good I can make this" Harry said, gesturing to his screen.

"How about you have a night off? Reboot your energy?"

"I don't know about that"

"Well, I have a party tonight. A friend I met in Donny has just moved to London and is throwing this huge party to celebrate, he's just been given this job in some high up marketing company and I heard his house is a dream. Funny really, we all thought he would end up in McDonald's" Louis rambled "and well, that's why the boys turned up today. They asked whether I was coming and they also mentioned that I should invite you as well, so, here I am, asking you to come with me?"

"To a party? I don't know" Harry said, leaning back in his chair and his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip "I've never really been to a proper party"

"More the reason to come. You'll enjoy it, you can loosen up a bit, plus you can spend the night with me. What more could somebody want in life?"

"Cocky" Harry smirked "When is it?"

"Eight"

"How will we be getting there? I don't want to drive if we're going to be drinking"

"Taxi?" Louis said, the laughter exploding from him "I wouldn't drive Harry, I'm not that stupid"

"Okay, fine. Yeah, I'd love to come"

"Great" Louis said, a huge grin spreading over his once worry covered look.

Zayn wasn't joking about picking something up for Louis, in fact, he had a whole outfit spread out on his bed. The bags they were once in proved that this was not a cheap purchase either.

"Zayn, you do realise I can't afford this? I work in a book store"

"I'm more than aware" Zayn said, he was currently sat on Louis' window frame with the window wide open as he smoked "it's a treat, anyway, it's your birthday next month so we'll say it's a gift"

"You're ridiculous"

"Couldn't have you looking like a tramp"

"Charming" Louis scoffed, still, he took the clothes and waltzed off to the bathroom.

He stood and stared at himself, his flat hair covering his eyes and the towel loosely hanging from his hips. And he knew he wanted to impress tonight, he wanted to show Harry he wasn't just some dead beat who worked in a book store and he mentally thanked Zayn for buying him this.

He changed into the clothes, the jeans taking more than a little while to shrug on. They were incredibly tight, in fact, they were on par with Harry's. He'd never owned a pair of ripped jeans before so the fact that they were covered in them was different, he could feel the cold against his thighs. The top was nice, it was a simple black shirt with a large image on the top off it, a skull with wings. It was something he would have chosen himself, of course that was if it didn't cost nearly four hundred pounds.

He looked at the attire in the mirror, rolling his sleeves up just slightly so he didn't look so drowned out by the shirt. And he liked it, for once he didn't feel like he was dressed like a backend tramp, instead he felt good. He slipped on a pair of his all black authentic vans and the outfit was complete.

He ruffled his hair about to give it a bit more volume and was soon stood in the doorway to his room with his arms out, showing Zayn the finished look.

"I mean, if I were gay and if I was Harry, I'd not be able to stop touching you"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Right, let's get going" Zayn stood, grabbing the two bags of alcohol in his hands "lover boy will be waiting.

They got inside Zayn's drivers car, not much like the taxi Louis explained to Harry earlier, but lush none the less. They had given him the address Harry had wrote down and they were both watching as they turned into Campden Hill Square and both of their faces dropped.

Sure, Louis assumed Harry would have some amazing house but he did not expect for him to live on the most expensive street in London. The houses were gorgeous, huge expensive town houses that had probably been there for years. He remembered reading about this street in a 'Guide To London' book that someone had brought into the shop, the houses here reached a minimum price of four point nine million.

Which obviously brought the question, how the fuck did he afford that?

"You realise that the duke and Duchess of Cambridge lived here" Zayn stated, leaning over Louis as he stared out of the window in awe.

"Yes" Louis nodded slowly.

And as they pulled up outside one of them they weren't exactly sure how to react. Instead, they silently watched as their driver stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs towards the front door. Soon enough, the door was opened and they were faced with Harry himself.

He looked positively gorgeous, he was dressed in black head to toe once again but this time in only a black sheer t shirt. His hair was sitting perfectly curled against his shoulders, his fringe pulled back by his signature sunglasses. The only colour on him being his brown suede boots and Louis Vuitton bomber jacket.

He practically screamed 'rich'.

The door beside Louis was open and he quickly slid over so that Harry could sit beside him and when he did, the car was over taken by the adoring smell of Clive Christian X Pure, Louis knew that because he had always walked inside the aftershave stores on Oxford Street and sprayed it on himself - promising that one day he'd be able to afford it.

The door closed and both Louis and Zayn stared at Harry, the boy frowned, looking up and down at himself, probably worried that he had forgotten to wear clothes.

"I don't get it" Zayn finally said as the car drove off.

"What?" Harry asked, still frowning.

"You come into a backend book shop on Notting Hill and read books all day when you probably have your own private room in that house filled with every book ever written, probably all of the classics"

"I don't have a book room"

"I have a friend in real estate, those houses are worth nearly five million"

"Yeah?" Harry asked, probably confused.

"You're literally rich?" Zayn finally asked.

"I'm not" He quickly defended "Well I am, but not like I earned it. My father passed away and I inherited his land and money"

"What about your mum?"

"She bailed on us when I was fifteen, ran off with her personal assistant so she got nothing" Harry said simply.

"I'm sorry Harry" Louis said, immediately placing his hand over Harry's and of course he froze, he wasn't sure why he did that. It was platonic right? To do that for a friend.

He was soon comforted as Harry rubbed his thumb over his palm and smiled.

"I'm over it" Harry quickly shrugged it off "the money helped with Uni, my research and everything. So I can't complain"

"And the house?" Zayn asked.

"It's beautiful, huge in fact. Why would I want to leave? I grew up there"

"Fair enough" Zayn simply said, sitting back in his seat "Well I hope you brought your whole wine cellar for tonight rich boy, cause we plan on getting fucked up"

Both Louis and Harry shook there heads at the over excited lad, choosing to ignore him and simply sit quietly for the rest of the drive listening to Zayn talk.

"Phillip, I'll text you or call you when the party is over" Zayn spoke to the driver as he leant against the window "These two fuckers will probably need a lift as well, but you're free to do whatever you please in the time I'm away"

"Okay sir" 'Phillip" replied sharply.

And then there they were, stood on the busy Windsor street, looking up at what was most definitely the most extravagant house any of them had seen before. It was like a mansion, in fact, Louis was certain this couldn't be Liam's house. But he was mistaken, as he saw the lights flashing from inside and the people walking in and out of the front door, stumbling over their own feet.

"Our boy is all rich and glamorous" Zayn said, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder.

"I doubt his personality has changed. He's probably still a dick"

Zayn shrugged, taking a step forward and walked towards the huge front doors, Louis and Harry walked a few inches behind just taking in the breath taking building in front of them. Louis was examining every inch of it, guessing how many rooms it would have, as well as bathrooms. He had only ever dreamed of living in a house like this.

"I'm pretty sure with the structure of this building and the emissions it would have used, it could probably stand through the end of the world" Harry stated as they reached the door "This house is made from science"

"Alright science boy" Zayn laughed as he pushed the door open and led the way.

They walked into the huge house, feeling as though they had stepped into the queens quarters. They stood on pure white marble floor, the odd stains from alcohol or piss, appearing visibly. There were people already wasted, sitting down against the walls mumbling incoherently to themselves, also, there was those who were clearly feeling a little more than frisky as they practically fucked up against the walls and stairs.

"I feel like we've walked into one massive orgy" Zayn laughed, pushing past people as they tried to push their way into the kitchen.

It was known that at every house party they ever attended, Liam was in the kitchen and due to the fact the music was booming from that direction it was safe to assume he was in fact dj'ing.

And they weren't wrong, as they walked into the crowded dark kitchen, light only by stage lights and lighters they caught eyes with Liam who was standing at the very far side, stood on a small podium with decks up to his eyeballs. But somehow he managed to catch their eye and threw his hands in the air to wave at them.

"The party has truly started" Liam shouted through his mic "Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik have arrived"

The crowd all cheered, not exactly sure why they were doing it but going along with it nonetheless.

They shuffled their way through the floor until they finally reached Liam who had stepped down to welcome them. Zayn walked over first, embracing him in a short hug and soon Louis followed.

"Look at you" Louis said with a fond smile "Who would have thought that little Liam Payne would be living a life of luxury? In fact who would have thought that you'd even make it to London?"

"Man, I'm making dollar now" Liam spoke proudly, holding his arms out as he gestured to the atmosphere around them "I'm living the dream"

"True that" Zayn said with a smirk "You gotta be making bare amounts of money man, good on you"

"Learnt from the best" Liam said, elbowing Zayn in the stomach gently. He laughed lightly before catching eyes with Harry who was stood beside Louis, just watching the atmosphere around him. And for someone who looked so fucking good and so confident, he still seemed out of place.

"Who's this?" Liam asked, nodding and smiling towards Harry.

"This is Harry" Louis introduced "a friend of mine"

"Love of his life" Zayn coughed out.

"Shut the fuck up"

"Nice to meet you mate" Liam said, shaking his hand firmly "I swear I've seen you somewhere, I just... Shit! You work for the University of a Science in London"

"Yeah, I do" Harry confirmed, frowning with utter confusion.

"You were in an issue of people weekly, I remember seeing your face. Mate, you're huge in the science world"

"I mean, I'm not huge"

"We were having a meeting with some lab in New York on Monday and they wanted some sort of funding for their project, they kept mentioning your name and how you would be the one to secure a profit. Turns out that you're quite the whiz kid" Liam rambled "It's a pleasure mate, truly. I can't wait to work with you and your team"

"The pleasure is all mine" Harry politely retorted.

"Right" Louis said, breaking up their little bonding session "Let's get drunk, right?"

"Alcohols at the far end over there, you'll know you've found it once you find Niall" Liam said, pointing to the side they had just came from "He's been dancing on the kitchen counter since six this afternoon, last time I checked he was practically naked"

"Oh great" Louis rolled his eyes and began to push his way back through the crowd, the last thing they needed to deal with was a drunk Niall.

There was two versions of drunk Niall.

1\. He'd be brilliant, he would drink for hours and hours until he physically just needed to sleep.  
2\. He'd get absolutely fucking wasted, strip off and start a fight.

And number two definitely wasn't something Louis was up for putting up with tonight.

Sure enough, as the three of them reached the bar, they did in fact find Niall. But instead of dancing on the counter he was sat on the floor, singing Irish tunes and drinking from a bottle of Vodka.

"What the fuck?"

"Lads" He slurred, quickly standing to his feet (or so he thought, he actually stumbled over and over again until he was able to find his balance) "I'm buzzin' that you're here"

"Yeah, how long have you been drinking Niall?" Louis asked, putting a protective arm around his waist.

"I dunno' mate. Probably like midday maybe before, I can't remember"

"You're a mess" Zayn stated, pushing past the two of them and heading to the drinks.

"I've always liked you more Louis" He whispered against Louis' shoulder "Oh my god, you brought Harry. I'm so glad"

"You okay Niall?" Harry asked with an adorable giggle, Louis nearly dropped Niall right then and pounced onto Harry.

"I'm alright mate" Niall slurred, again "I'm glad you're here, you two... You're so cute, I mean, every day for a year I had to watch you both silently flirt with each other and now... You're all loved up"

"Oh Niall, we're not, Louis and I..."

"Don't worry about it" Niall interrupted "You don't need to tell anyone, I'll keep your secret, don't you worry... I'm the biggest shipper of this ship, shipping, ship. I don't know what I'm saying"

"Why don't you finish your vodka?" Louis butted in, passing Niall his bottle "and let Harry and I get a drink"

"Right, yes" Niall nodded, winking at the two of them before slumping back down onto the floor.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through to the bar, he let go as he reached Zayn's hand and grabbed two cups. He began filling them both with his usual, it was simple enough, a whole cup of vodka with a dash of coke - the only way to drink it, or so he thought.

"There you go" He handed Harry his drink and quickly took a sip of his own.

He examined the way Harry brought the foreign substance to his lips, his own eyes watching the way the liquid fell into his mouth. And he was admiring the way Harry winced slightly as the burning liquid ran down his throat and through his chest. He was just so admirable.

"That's strong Louis"

"Drink faster, then you won't notice"

And that's exactly what they did, they did this for hours, cups and cups filled with Louis' so called special drink. Which only really entailed vodka upon vodka, and it soon became obvious that Harry wasn't used to such alcohol abuse, in fact, Louis wasn't sure if he was used to alcohol at all.

They lay in the huge garden, with their feet dangling in Liam's freezing cold pool as they stared up at the sky, and Louis was certain that Harry would tell Louis the exact reason there were stars in the sky or come up with some crazy theory about how it is all an illusion. But instead, they just sat there, enjoying this moment whilst being extremely drunk.

"The stars are beautiful" Harry said, more like slurred.

"They are"

"I like spending time with you" Harry drunkenly admitted, never taking his eyes from the sky "I like how normal you are"

"I'm barely normal Harry"

"You are. You work in a book shop and just sit there all day watching the world go by from your window, I mean, that's just so normal"

"That's boring, not normal"

"I just, I mean... You didn't know who I was nor did you know my social standing and you willingly spent time with me, you actually wanted to hear about what I had to say and it's just, I don't know... Nice"

"I love hearing you speak"

"You do?"

"You intrigue me, in fact, you always have. Before I knew about your universe obsession, I was intrigued by the clothes you wore, the way you let your hair grow, the way you would wear two pairs of sunglasses and didn't realise..." Louis started and stopped, realising that he was maybe taking this too far "I mean, you are just interesting"

"So are you. I liked coming into your shop, you were always so friendly. You used to come downstairs sometimes and just sit there on the table opposite mine and just sit on your phone and I was always so curious to what you were looking at... I don't get why I'm so interested"

"I don't either"

"You know, I'm not really normal... I'm very well known and people notice me a lot and I have an awards show tomorrow night and I also have to make PR appearances for my presentation I told you about and it's all so crazy, you know? Just because I'm a scientist"

"You don't give off the 'celebrity' vibe"

"Well, that's because I'm not, not really"

"You're like a celebrity to me" Louis admitted "I've had the likes of Tom Cruise, Hugh Grant and Emma Watson walk into that shop but none even compared to the day you walked in"

"You're cute, you know that? You give off this bad boy persona when in reality you're a huge softie"

"Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my street cred" Louis amused him, paddling his feet in the refreshing water.

"You know, lately I've been looking at the stars and think of you"

"What?" Louis asked, with a nervous laugh.

"You remind me of the stars. I think that maybe you always have, you know? I remember seeing you a year ago and looking up at the sky that night and only seeing you"

"Have a little crush on me, do you?"

"I definitely do" Harry nodded with a grin "and I think you have a crush on me"

"Maybe I do, Curly"

"I'm really drunk" Harry admitted, turning his head to the side to watch the way Louis lay back so peacefully "And I also think you're really beautiful"

"Fuck off" Louis practically snorted.

"I mean it" and he did, he was being honest in that very moment, so honest it was killing him to be so confident "You're so beautiful"

"You're a loser"

"I'm going to be super busy for the next few months, which means I won't see you much" Harry admitted "and I don't like that. Will you come home with me?"

"Pardon?" Louis asked, turning to look at Harry finally with wide eyes.

"Not sex... I mean, I'd love to but not yet. Just come home with me and cuddle me"

"Cuddle you? Just cuddle?"

"Yeah"

Louis had never been given that offer before, it just sounded so couple-ish. He'd never been at a lads house long enough to lay and cuddle them, in fact he don't think he ever had.

"I'd love to"

They didn't waste any time, in fact, they left their shoes laying by the pool and escaped through the back gate. Walking out into the quiet but lit streets of London as they walked the short distance to Harry's home, and it was so weird to be in such comfort whilst walking in absolute silence.

And they were still quiet as they walked inside Harry's home, Louis couldn't even focus on the beautiful house nor it's beautiful decor, instead he was focused on Harry and the way he still looked effortlessly gorgeous even when absolute wasted and tired.

Harry held onto Louis' hand, entwining their fingers together as he led them up the beautiful spiral staircase. And as they reached the second floor, the stood behind a pure white high door, Harry pushed it open and gently released Louis' hand from his own.

He flicked the switch on and Louis was faced with the most beautiful yet simple room he had seen in his life, the pure white walls, sofa and bed just working so well together. It was simple but it was Harry. And he loved it.

"This is it" Harry said, stood in the middle of his room as he gently shrugged his shoulders "it's not much"

"It's beautiful" Louis said.

Harry nodded with a fond smile, he walked over to the left side of his four post bed and threw the white simple pillows onto the ground. Louis watched his every move, the way he shrugged off his jacket and threw it into the corner, then the way his long fingers gripped onto the bottom of his t shirt and he was soon stood bare chested in front of him.

And he saw the nerves radiating from him and usually that would be a turn off for Louis but with Harry, he didn't think anything could stop him from admiring him the way he did.

"I usually sleep naked" Harry admitted as he unbuckled his belt "I'll wear my boxers tonight though, you can borrow pyjamas if you want? Or you can just..."

"No, no, it's fine" Louis couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. Usually he was full with confidence.

He quickly stripped himself from his top and shook his legs out off his jeans, he picked both up and placed them on a chair by the window. He kept his gaze from Harry's eyes as he walked back to the door to close it, switching the light off as well.

He heard the ruffling of the bed cover and used that to find his way over to the bed, soon his knees hit the side and he used his hands to find the bed. He pulled back the cover and slowly slid himself in, not yet finding Harry's body. He pulled the cover up to his neck and lay there motionless on his back, his heart racing double time with complete confusion on what was going on.

He would have lay there forever, unsure of what to do, but he was taken back as two long arms found their way around Louis' torso and soon he was on his side and tucked up into the warmth of Harry's body, his hands around his neck as his fingers found his curls and he had never felt such serenity and peace before in his life. The way his body fit so perfectly around his, the way he smelt, the comfort he felt. It was all so new, but so amazing.

"Harry" Louis whispered, his voice shaky and his thoughts wild.

"Yeah?" He felt his hot breath against the top of his head and his body shook.

"Can I tell you something? You've got to promise you won't respond, I don't want you to say anything, okay?"

"Okay"

"I think... Somehow, I've maybe, kind of fallen in love with you. Or, maybe I just like you so much that it feels like love. It's all confusing to me, because I barely know you but I feel like I've known you for such a long time" He admitted "in fact, maybe I loved you since the moment you walked in. But that, I mean, it's not impossible. But yeah, just so you know"

And Harry stuck to his promise, he stayed silent, completely. Until Louis' could hear nothing but his deep peaceful breaths, somehow, without even knowing, Louis' had found absolute comfort in that moment. Maybe because he was in Harry's arms or maybe because he finally realised that he was in fact in love with this curly haired science geek.

Nonetheless, he felt himself slipping into the most peaceful sleep he had ever had and he was happy. And just as he was drifting off he heard the words he needed.

"I think I love you too"

The next morning was normal, they both sat down to have breakfast and a cup of tea and even watched a few episodes of the discovery channel before they both were called into work and that's when they went their separate ways, Louis didn't mind much, in fact, he was happy.

Harry didn't come in much, in fact, not at all. Louis knew it was coming, Harry told him that it was going to be different. But it didn't mean he stopped seeing him all together, as every day he would turn on the news he would see Harry's face on his screen as they spoke of his intelligence and his powerful mind. And he was proud.

But it was around a month after, a month after he had spent the night cuddling him and a month after he admitted to loving him that everything changed.

Louis sat down behind the counter, his cup of tea in hand and the news playing on the TV that was supposed to be covering the CCTV. And he wasn't surprised to see Harry's face on the screen, in fact he smiled a little bit when he realised that this was in fact an interview.

"So Harry Styles, you're the youngest man in history to figure out the supposed meaning to everything" James Corden said with a laugh "I'm not much for science or the history of the universe, so I don't know much on the subject. However, I do know that your name is everywhere"

"It is, isn't it?" Harry laughed.

"So you're the man with the facts on everything to do with cosmology. You presented your document in front of thousands of undergrad students and wowed the people of NASA. And now, if I'm not mistaken you are writing a book?"

"I am" Harry nodded, shocking Louis, he wasn't aware of that. "I'm calling it a universe from nothing, I'm going to discuss the scientific reasons as to why the universe was found and how we are here today. Not the stuff you find in text books in school, the hard hitting truth"

"This is a multi million pound deal, Harry, you're going to be one of the richest men in the UK"

"That isn't what I'm doing it for. Cosmology is my passion, I'm doing it for that and that alone"

"Well, congratulations" James said, eyeing up the cards in his hands "Now, forgetting what we've spoken about, we need to get down to gossip. You've openly spoke about your sexuality and how you identify as gay, so the rumours of you and a secret somebody have been escalating like you wouldn't believe. There were pictures released about a month ago of you and a mystery lad walking the streets of London completely bare foot, looking worse for wear. This wasn't the first time you had been seen together, either, in fact, a source said that you spent nearly every day together in some secret area in Notting Hill, what can you tell us?"

"As a scientist, I do not have time for silly relationships. In fact, you will not see me in one for a very long time"

"So, it isn't a thing? You aren't in a relationship and this mystery guy isn't someone we should be gossiping about?"

"I couldn't even tell you the guys name. I had a weak night away from studying and that's all there is to know"

Louis' heart shattered, his tea fell to the ground and his heart beat out of his chest. Of course he shouldn't have been so stupid, in fact, why would he ever believe that someone as rich, famous and high up as him would even remotely like him. After all, he's clever and Louis is... Well Louis.

And that was it, at that moment, he raced down those stairs and pulled every book Harry had ever read from the stands and threw them into the bin. Wanting to throw away every moment he had spent adoring that idiot, hating every moment he watched him sit in that chair reading.

"Louis, what are you doing?"

He ignored Niall, continuing to throw each book into the bin wth anger, one after the other before running over and kicking the chair over. He was angry and he couldn't explain why.

"Lou" Niall shouted, grabbing him with both arms and holding him still "Calm the fuck down man, breathe"

Louis felt helpless, in fact, he fell onto Niall like he was lifeless, his body unable to carry on. And soon Niall was sat on the floor with Louis laying emotionless in his lap as he soothed him the best he could.

"You saw the interview too?"

"I hate him" Louis spoke.

"No you don't"

"I promise you, I hate him, I hate Harry Styles"

He kept that promise, in fact he kept that promise for months. Spending every day behind that counter, turning over every channel with Harry's face on and turning to his friends to set him up on dates. And this went on for months and months. And Louis wasn't unhappy, no, he was just simply living with no emotion.

"How was your date?" Zayn asked, sitting opposite Louis on the couch.

"He owns a chicken farm" Louis stated.

"Right?"

"He has selfies with the chickens Zayn. Seriously, where the fuck do you find these people?"

"Wait, wait, wait" Liam interrupted "He took selfies with a chicken? That guy is absolutely living the dream"

"Do they lay eggs?" Niall asked.

"All chickens do, don't they?" Zayn joined in.

"Seriously, guys, shut up" Louis said, throwing his head back on the sofa "Why is every gay guy in London either really annoying, has a weird fetish or owns a strange animal"

"I hooked you up with loads of normal lads before" Liam defended "In fact, they were more than normal... They were hot"

"They were also absolute dickheads with no other mind process than money, literally all they did was speak about how much they were making and how they wanted to make more"

"At least you'd be supported"

"No more dates" Louis protested, standing to his feet to prove a point "I, Louis William Tomlinson is taking a stand. I willingly chose to stay away from men, for however long I chose, no more dates and no more ugly hook ups. I am going to be willingly single for as long as I live"

"I give it a week" Zayn scoffed.

"A week? I give it a day" Liam said.

"Wanna bet?"

"How much?'

"Twenty thousand?" Zayn asked with a smug look on his face.

"Deal"

"You're both so fucked up"

"Shut up Louis, go on a date will you? I want to be twenty thousand richer"

Neither of them won, in fact, Louis didn't go on a date for weeks. He simply got on with his open university degree and worked his arse off, he was just living life. He also made a point of not accompanying the lads on their nights out, as well as ignoring their calls as much as he could.

He felt like his life was getting back on track, other than gaining at least twelve pounds from eating absolute shit all the time. He hated the fact he had found a sudden liking for Papa Johns and Nachos.

He had watched every single episode of Breaking Bad, The Originals and Doctor Who, right from the beginning to end. And was currently sat at the counter in the bookshop with his laptop playing The walking dead, that was soon going to be the name of the shop. Not a single person had walked into that store for days, other than of course Niall and Zayn. But it was practically dead.

Louis was far too engrossed in this episode that he had failed to notice the door opening, nor notice that Niall was stood in front of him. But once Niall had slammed his screen down, he caught his attention and not in a good way.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis shouted "there was like five minutes left"

"Louis..."

"I hope you choke on a dick"

"Louis, you have a visitor"

"You're not a visitor Niall, you're someone I just can't seem to get rid off" Louis retorted, rolling his eyes at his stupidity.

"No, Louis" Niall spoke quickly.

Louis looked up with a sigh, getting ready to make a point about how obscene Niall was sometimes but he was frozen. Staring at the figure stood in the middle of the shop floor, he turned to Niall quickly but he was already running down the stairs and leaving Louis to deal with it alone.

He looked amazing, and rich, dressed in a pure navy suit, his hair slicked back and his eyes covered in a pair of RayBans. He practically screamed money.

"Hi" Louis whispered as he stood up.

"Hey" He replied with an awkward smile.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked, it probably came out a lot harsher than he wanted it too.

"I... Well, I just got back from the states and I was in the area and thought I would pop in" Harry rambled "I actually came because I bought you something"

Louis' eyes scanned over the large rectangular package laying against one of the book shelves and then up at Harry.

"Don't open it now" Harry said quickly as Louis went to walk over "Do it when I'm gone"

"Right" Louis nodded.

"I actually came here because I wanted to speak to you"

"I see"

Harry stood up straight, his fingers twirling in front of him as his lip opened and closed as the words failed to leave his mouth.

"I realise I've acted quite the fool" He admitted "in fact, I've acted terribly. The universe and it's purpose would be disgusted in me for acting in a way they never designed humans to act"

"Right"

"I, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry"

"You spoke about me like I was no one"

"I did, I admit that and I apologise. When in situations like that, you can do nothing but lie and lie so that they can stick to the subject at hand. That man is a gossip and I didn't want my personal business spread"

"It wasn't very nice to hear"

"I'm so terribly sorry Louis, I wish I could go back and stop what I said. However, time travel has not yet been achieved and I'm afraid with the scientific research that has been done, I doubt it ever will"

"I understand that you're sorry but with your big brain, you should have been able to think one step ahead and think of the results of your harsh words"

"If I could take it back, I would. I didn't really know what I said until I stepped off set and thought about it and I wanted to come back and beg for your forgiveness at that very point but I couldn't"

"What did you come to say Harry?"

"I, I guess I came here to ask you something" Harry stumbled his words "I was wondering if maybe, you would like to accompany me on dates, in fact, multiple dates. With me? Over and over again? Until the universe pulls us apart?"

"What?" Louis asked, stunned.

"I want you to go on dates with me, indefinitely"

Louis stood blankly, staring at Harry like he was some deranged idiot who had just ran into his shop screaming obscenities. He couldn't believe the words that had just left Harry's mouth, sure they weren't the most down to the point but they got the point across clearly.

"Right" Louis repeated, nodding his head and putting his hands on his hips as he stepped back and forth on the ball of his feet.

Harry stayed silent, watching Louis intently as he awaited an answer and Louis was running frantic with a load of different answers running through his mind.

"Okay" Louis said, coming to a standstill "I think, at this time, I'm going to have to decline your offer"

"Oh" Harry said, his shoulders physically dropping.

"I mean, I'm just Louis from a bookstore in Notting Hill who was good company whilst you were writing and you're Harry Styles, world wide phenomenon, I'm the backend kid whilst your royalty being made. We're from two different words"

"Right" Harry spoke, using the back of his hand to wipe the lose tear from his eye "You have to remember that may be true. But I am still just a boy, standing in front of another boy asking him to love me"

Louis was once again stunned, his lips trembling with unspoken words.

"Well, I have to go" Harry said, composing himself "I have a press conference and then I'll be leaving to go back to the states"

Louis was going to say good bye, but he didn't have a chance, instead the door was closing and Harry was walking down Notting Hill high street. Leaving Louis alone in the book store with a large gift and an empty heart.

"Okay, so tell me again" Liam said, leaning forward in his chair, his eyes still looking at the large painting that Harry had bought Louis.

"He asked me to date him" Louis repeated "and then he said, he was just a boy asking another boy to love him"

"Right" Liam nodded, his eyes wide as they reached Louis.

"And you said no, right?" Niall asked.

"Yes, ofcourse I did" Louis retorted "This is the lad who spent a year flirting silently with me, then admitted he loved me only to fly across the world and talk shit"

"And he apologised for that?"

"Yes, he did. Said it was all for the media"

"And you still shut him down?" Zayn asked. "Even after he admitted to loving you, asked you to be his boyfriend and then asked you to love him?"

"Yes" Louis said, extending on the last letters.

He looked at his three best friends who sat staring at him with complete confusion and it took a whole fifteen minutes of silence for Louis to catch on with what they were saying.

"I've fucked up, haven't I?"

"Yes" They all replied in unison.

"Fuck, we need to find him"

"He has a press conference at the Ritz, we have to go" Liam said, standing up in a hurry and grabbing his keys from the side.

"How do you know that?" Louis asked, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders.

"I know everything"

And that would have been a pretty cool thing to say if Liam hadn't have turned around and hit his head against the door frame. Wasting another ten minutes as they fussed over Liam's slight red mark.

But soon enough they were all in Liam's car and driving through the heavily traffic filled streets of London.

"What time does it start?" Louis asked, practically inching out of his seat.

"In started five minutes ago" Liam said, pressing his hand down on his horn.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Zayn said from behind them "this is so exciting, I feel like we're in our own movie. Louis chasing after the love of his life after only speaking to him for as little as a month, it's great"

"Not the time Zayn"

"If this turns into a movie, I want to be played by Hugh Grant"

After a painful ten minute drive through traffic which should have taken only a few mere minutes they were parking right outside of The Ritz.

"I'll wait here" Zayn said "give me your keys Li, I'll park out of the yellow lines"

Liam quickly threw the keys to the back and opened his door, rushing out ahead of Louis. Zayn quickly grabbed Louis arm and pulled him close so he could kiss his head.

"Go and get your boy"

Louis laughed as he opened the door and quickly ran around to catch up with Liam, they practically sprinted inside of the Lobby. They head straight to reception.

"Hi, excuse me, can you tell me where we'll find the room with the conference with Mr Styles?" Louis asked as he fell onto the reception desk.

"The conference started fifteen minutes ago. Do you have passes?"

"No, but-"

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you in" She said, shaking her head at them.

"I'm Liam Payne" Liam introduced himself quickly "I know enough people in the hotel chains to get you fired, in fact I could have your whole name ridiculed for the rest of your life. So I suggest you give me that room number pronto before I get in to much with Mr Ritz himself to explain that his staff had mistreated me"

"Conference room four"

"Thank you, have a nice day"

Liam sped off, leaving Louis to attempt to catch up with him. They ran through corridor after corridor until they reached the door with the words written in bold. They both pushed the doors open and were faced with a crowd of paps and journalists, Liam grabbed Louis' arm and pushed through them all until they reached a clear spot in which they could finally see Harry.

He was sat at a long desk, four other people sat alongside of him. He looked upset, his eyes staring down at the pen that his fingers were currently playing with and Louis couldn't help but find him absolutely beautiful.

"Mr Styles, is it true that you will now be residing in the United States?"

"Yes" Harry replied shortly.

"Is this because of the upset of your personal life? Or a job opportunity?"

Harry paused before replying, his eyes looking saddened by the question "I have received a job offer with NASA and plan on living there to continue my research"

"And your personal life Mr Styles?" Another reporter stood up and asked.

"What about it? There's nothing to tell. I am simply a man dedicated to science"

"Do you plan on staying in the UK for a while?"

"No, my plane leaves tonight"

"We have time for a few more questions" One of the men spoke from the table.

Louis found himself raising his arm as he pushed his way towards the front in eye shot off the old, professional man.

"Yes, you" He said, pointing at Louis.

"Hi, I'm from the Notting Hill times" He said, the name coming out more like a question as he questioned himself on why he even said that but sure enough, Harry looked up at that moment.

"I was just wondering, well, the readers were wondering. If you, this lonely scientist had a reason to stay. Say, if he had found out that some idiot had made a huge mistake and spoke rationally about a question he was asked. Would you maybe change your mind on staying? If a certain idiot had changed his answer"

"Only serious questions..." The man was halted as Harry tapped him on the shoulder, Louis watched the exchange as Harry whispered in the older mans ear.

"You sir" The man spoke again, pointing to the bloke who had asked before Louis "Could you ask that question again?"

"Mr Styles, do you plan on staying in the UK for a while?" The man repeated.

"Yes" Harry spoke, looking at Louis with a indescribable smile "Indefinitely"

At that point, the only person Louis could see was Harry. The way his smile was shining so brightly and the tears that brimmed his eyes, his heart was racing and that may either be from happiness or from the lights now flashing in his eyes. But he was undeniably happy.

Harry kept that promise, he stayed in London, taking on his contract with NASA but choosing to do it at home with with Louis in his little book store.

And every now and again Harry would force Louis to dress in some expensive tux and make him a company him to fancy balls and galas, but as soon as they got home, they were in their matching pyjamas watching re runs on the Big Bang Theory.

Nobody ever assumed Louis would settle down, not even Louis, but clearly from the day Harry stepped foot into that little book store, they were destined for it.

"I named a star after you at work today" Harry spoke as he entered their kitchen.

"What?" Louis asked, concentrating on the episode of Grimm he was watching.

"I named a star after you, not just any star, a star that we only discovered today"

"You found a star and named it after me?"

"Yes, but that's not the best part" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis' torso and resting his head on his shoulder "As soon as we found this star I automatically claimed it as mine and they all agreed I could name it Louis. But, one of our researchers came in about an hour after to announce that this wasn't a star"

"No? What was it? A bit of dust?"

"No, it's a planet" Harry stated "Which means that the new planet we discovered is going to be announced world wide tomorrow as Louis"

"What?" Louis asked again, dropping his laptop screen shut and turning to Harry.

"You, Mr Tomlinson, have a planet named after you"

"Who'd have thought having some science geek as a boyfriend would be so sick?"

"Stick with me babe, I'm full of surprise"


End file.
